Talk:Kenpachi Kiganjō
Disambiguation/Redirects I'm not very good at making stuff, so I can't do it, but now that we have this guy as a page, we should have either a disambiguation page, with him and Zaraki on it, which comes up when someone searches for "Kenpachi", or else put a redirect message on the top of both pages, Kigango's saying something along the lines of "This is the page for Kenpachi Kigango, for Kenpachi Zaraki see (link to Zaraki)", and the same on Zaraki's page, but with the names reversed, obviously. I think a disambiguation page would be better, but I don't know if it would be more of a hassle to make, so the decision's up to whoever decides to work on this...Gerokeymaster (talk) 01:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, just noticed that Kiganjō can't be searced without the special o, so that has to be fixed too. And sorry for not doing all this junk myself, but I'm just not very good with this kind of thing (sorry!)Gerokeymaster (talk) 01:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I went ahead and changed the redirect page that led to Kenpachi's article into a disambiguation page. I think it looks pretty good, and it clearly states the difference between the two Kenpachi. Looks like somebody already took care of the other problem - both "Kiganjo" and "Kiganjou" work in the search. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Personality I think that Personality should be changed because I think that Shinji Hirako commented on Zaraki not Kiganjo, because it was right after Zaraki defeated Kiganjo. Asiaspyro 11:51 November 8, 2011 :Exactly what proof is there that zaraki defeated him at that time.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Masked said that it was Kiganjo. Zaraki was not captain at this time.-- :I thought it was Zaraki from volume 36Asiaspyro (talk) 18:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The MASKED character book clearly states that it is Kiganjo, not Zaraki. Also, Zaraki turns up for captain meetings, not like this guy. 19:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Possible Trivia In episode 98, Maki Ichinose has a flasback showing previous 11 squad Captain, the one that Zaraki killed. However, this description does not fit to Kiganjo who was introduced almost 4 years later. I think it's worth adding in trivia section --Nekosama (talk) 15:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Official Debut Do we use "-108" or "527" for his debut? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Spiritual Power I think we should add "Great Spiritual Power" to his Powers and Abilities section, like has been done with all Royal Guard characters. It's pretty obvious, knowing he was a Captain with a Bankai. SarisKhan -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :At the current moment, I am going to say no. We haven't actually seen any example of his spiritual power. Yes, he ''was a captain of the Gotei 13, but we're talking about the Eleventh Division, where the only way to become a captain is to kill your predecessor in front of a 200 division members. As such, it can be inferred that he killed the 9th Kenpachi, but that's only a testament to his physical strength and his Zanjutsu skill, not his spiritual power. ::Well, he had to have some Spiritual Power. It was stated at some point that Zaraki is the only Captain in the history of Gotei 13 who doesn't have a Bankai, so Kiganjou most likely had one. It's also obvious you need quite an amount of energy to gain and wield one. But, if you deem that addition unnecessary, I'm not going to fight over that. SarisKhan -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Now, keep in mind that this is my opinion and mine alone. If one of the admins or another committee member deems it okay to add, then so be it. I myself would like to hear someone else's opinion on the matter. Seems I've mistaken you for an Admin... Well, your opinion stays relevant anyway. And I agree, some other opinions would be nice, particularly coming from an Admin. 'SarisKhan' -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:24, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I'm not an admin, but I can certainly give you my opinion on the topic. See, we listed all of the Royal Guard as having Great Spiritual Power because that is the power level of the average captain. It's sort of a baseline until we get more examples of their power because we know that they at least have that much. The same should logically apply with Kiganjō: while I'm aware of how the 11th Division captaincy changes, you have to consider that Kiganjō would have to have at least Great Spiritual Power in order to take down a captain, and on top of this, we list all captains who haven't displayed Immense Spiritual Power as having Great Spiritual Power because, once again, that is the average power level of a captain. That's just my two cents on it, though.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::That was exactly my reasoning when bringing up this topic, you've explained it well. SarisKhan -- ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 18:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC)